1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a mask manufacturing system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display generally includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween, and electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other on the organic emission layer to form excitons and the excitons emit light while emitting energy.